T-Shirt Girl
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: A lucky livestream watcher named Ayame wins a T-shirt from Cry during his latest livestream, and he thinks nothing of it. Ayame moves to Florida a week later and runs into Cry whilst wearing the shirt that she won. And ever since, Cry hasn't forgotten about his latest winner... But neither has Scott Jund. Cry/OC/Jund. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Howdy-doody! Welcome to my whimsical palace of "What the Hell is going on?"! (Kudos to anyone who can tell me which channel of Cry's friends that comes from) If you're new, don't fret! Here's a Cry/OC story to pass the time! YEAH! :D**

**Title: T-Shirt Girl  
Pairing: Cry/OC  
Summary: A lucky livestream watcher named Ayame wins a T-shirt from Cry during his latest livestream, and he thinks nothing of it. Ayame moves to Florida a week later and runs into Cry whilst wearing the shirt that she won. And ever since, Cry hasn't forgotten about his latest winner.  
Rating: T for language.  
Side Note: I'm also learning bits of Japanese for this, due to Ayame's aunt's first language being Japanese.**

* * *

"Okay, T-shirt time, everyone," Cry said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He had been staring at a computer screen for forever. No wonder his vision wasn't improving. "The winner of the beautiful shirt is..." Scott Jund exclaimed from Cry's headphones. A slight pause passed until Scott said, "Uh, drum roll for dramatic effect, please?" Everyone started mimicking the sound of drums with their mouths, and kept doing so until Cry got annoyed and exclaimed loudly, "kokorogirl37!" Everyone in the livestream's chat started to go insane. There were congratulatory messages addressed to me everywhere. I smiled and typed into the chat, "Thanks, Cry! And thank you guys for being so kind to me!" Then, I was bombarded by "You're welcome" and "No problem".

Cry even noticed my comment among many and said, "No prob, Kokoro. Now, what are we playing next?" The sea of comments wouldn't stop, with jealous fangirls exclaiming, "LUCKY KOKORO GETTING CRY TO SHOUTOUT TO YOU!" and friendly people saying, "You deserve it, Kokoro." A smile was plastered onto my face, and it stayed there for a whole week, because that week was the week that I was moving to Florida. St. Petersburg to be exact. Ever since I had gotten the shirt in the mail, I had wanted to thank Cry in person. I might sound like a creepy stalker to you, but honestly, I heard that he lived in Florida from a few videos and I had no idea what he looked like exactly.

When I got off the plane, I immediately got my luggage from the rotating conveyor belt and found my Aunt Hotaru's car. "Ayame!" she exclaimed as I entered the black van. She gave me a hug and I returned it happily. Her smile was wide and she seemed genuinely happy to see me, even though the last time I had talked to her, we had gotten into an argument. "Konnichiwa, ogenki desu ka?" I asked, which translates to "Hi, how are you?" in English. She smiled and replied, "Genki desu, anata wa?" which means "I'm fine, and you?" I say back that I'm fine and we talk a little further. Then, she drives me to the house so I can unpack my things. She says goodbye to me and I take a deep breath. Sometimes, speaking Japanese can get tiresome.

As soon as I'm finished, I decide to go outside for some fresh air. I put on my favorite shirt (the one I got from Cry, obviously) and walked outside. The fresh air filled my lungs and made me smile. I begin to walk around the neighborhood, enjoying the beautiful, sunny scenery and admiring the people who waved at me when I passed by. They're pretty friendly here. All of a sudden, I see Scott Jund, one of Cry's good friends, mowing his lawn. I keep staring at him in awe, then all of a sudden, I bump into someone. "Hey!" they say. That voice! That could only be one person. "I'm so sorry!" I say, turning to see them. The person is a male, with brown hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

I notice that he's looking at my shirt. "You're..." I begin to say, stunned beyond belief. "You're..." he replies, staring at me. I say, "Are you Cryaotic?" The man nods, smiling. "And you're kokorogirl37?" I giggle and say, "Yeah! I wanted to move here so I could get out of Indiana. It's not really fun there. But I never realized that I'd run into YOU!" He chuckles a little with that smooth tenor voice that rings in your ears, and stays with you in your heart until you feel all fluttery and happy inside. "I honestly don't know what to say, I've never ran into a fan that got noticed before." He blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck, almost like he's really embarrassed.

"I never thought that I was going to run into you here! I actually was going to thank you for the T-shirt. I love it. I've been wearing it non-stop since the day I got it in the mail," I reply, trying to make him feel a little better. "That, and I was coming here to try and find a job. I literally just finished college." Cry looks up from his sneakers and looks at me, smiling. "What's your major?" he asks, trying to make small talk. "Um, I've been interested in Art. So, yeah. I like drawing a lot of fan-art." I begin to blush and I stare down at my dull gray ballet flats. "I draw a lot of Mad Cry art..." I brace myself for what he'll say next, and look up, to find that Cry looks thoroughly interested in what I just said.

"I actually really like fan art. All of it is just astounding. I just wish that some people didn't make me out to be such a big deal. But, I like the idea of Mad, and I find it really fascinating that one idea from a fan could turn into this huge fandom." I smile and nod, and I feel myself blushing even harder. Holy crap, I'm actually having a normal conversation with my favorite YouTuber in all of the entire internet. And he's adorable. And single. And I kind of want to tell him how much I actually like him. His voice is just... I feel like I can relate to everything he says, and he would make a great video game voice actor. "I also would like to get a degree in Game Development..." I then say, without thinking.

His eyes grow big and he asks, "R-Really? That's awesome!" "Yeah, I have all of these ideas, but I haven't really gotten any of them out there, and I don't think that I would the best person to pull off a script..." I add, shyly. Cry smiles at me and then replies, quietly, "I would like to hear them..."

* * *

**That concludes the epic tale of Ayame and Cry's meeting!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you think!**

**I'll see you in the next chapter, alright? :)**


End file.
